Marcoplier, Jackiesepticeyes and PewTerFly Crossover Christmas Special
by Exotos135
Summary: Marco, Jackie and Star bring you a special christmas gift.


**(Recording Booth)**

Marco, wearing green glasses, a red christmas hat and a white and red stripped scarf, turns to the camera with a smile.

"Hello everybody, my name's Marcoplier."

Without warning, Jackie comes from the right and sits next to Marco. She's wearing a green scarf and red long-sleeved dress. "And I'm Jackiesepticeyes!"

Star suddenly teleports to the room, sitting closer to Marco. She wears a candy cain-eared headband and red dress with green gloves. "And I'm not PewTerFly."

"Yes you are." Marco and Jackie bluntly state in unison.

"Curses, you found my identity!"

"Anyhow, we're here to bring you a little surprise. Remember those christmas comments chapters we did some days ago?"

"We're going to do the exact same thing, only with the three of us together! Each of us will answer only four questions, why only four? Because our plus four plus four equals twelve, and twelve plus twelve equals 24, which is the day before christmas! So there you go."

"That's probably the smartest you'll ever be in any other chapter," Marco remarks.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, everybody, enjoy it while it lasts."

"So anyway, let's start this shit, yo!" Star exclaims in a stereotypical "cool kid" tone, shocking both her friends, "Yeah, it sounds baffling when I say it. Do you mind if I start with my questions?"

Jackie shakes her head, "Not at all."

"Be our guest," Marco adds.

* * *

 **Star, if you were caught under a mistletoe and the other person was actually a mirror with your reflection, what would you do?**

* * *

"I'd pretty much eat the mistletoe, because mistletoes are the most delicious of all treats for mewmans!"

Marco and Jackie exchange looks and take out mistletoes from their pockets, which gets the princess' attention, "In that case, we brought you brunch!"

"Aww, you guys!"

Star hugs and kisses both her friends and eats the mistletoes.

* * *

 **STAAAAAARRR! When's the next episode of Random Comments coming?!**

* * *

"Yeah, sorry guys, I only did that for fun because Marco was staying with Jackie, and now that he's back I had to end the series," before resuming, Star gets in front of Marco and states in a serious tone, "And no, hurting Marco through any means won't make it return, put those things down!"

* * *

 **Are you part of Marco's concubines yet?**

* * *

"Last time I checked, I wasn't... Hey Marco-"

"You're not one of my concubines."

"Dang it!"

"But I still like you nonetheless."

"Aww!"

* * *

 **Star, you write porn right? Have you ever made Starco, as in you and Marco, porn work or even just a picture?**

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never-"

"We both know you write porn, Star," Marco states bluntly.

"Well in that case, I haven't really tried to make porn of me and you, there are so many people in Echo Creek, so many possible couples that I just want to test them out. Besides, the internet has made Starco predictable, and I HATE predictability! I'd rather finish the lesbian porn I wrote about me and Jackie."

This catches the attention of both Marco and Jackie, Marco looking surprised while Jackie looks amused, "You wrote lesbian porn of you and I?" she asks.

"Jackie, I ain't someone to let a bimbo with a bombastic body like yours not go lesbian!" Star takes out from her back a book with herself and an absurdly hot Jackie in the cover, "I even got the first page ready!"

This makes Jackie go to Star's side and the duo read the book while Marco watches in confusion.

"Okay, it's my turn for the questions," Marco utters

* * *

 **If Star were to bring her porn with her, would it catch the attention of Jackie so much, the two wouldn't be able to answer this question?**

* * *

"Star, I can't believe you got such a glaring mistake in my character design,* Jackie utters while showing off Star's incredibly buxom and vixen drawing of her, "My hair highlight is blue, silly!"

"Oh right! Sorry, Jackie!"

"It's okay. By the way, my breasts are not that big."

Marco turns back to the camera and states, "I think you got your answer."

* * *

 **Marco, do you ever masturbate to a naked Star? And if not, have you ever seen her naked?**

* * *

"Since when did the questions become so perverted in nature?!"

Marco gets an idea and turns to Jackie, who sees his angry glare and states, "What?!" in defense.

"Seriously though, people, try to keep the questions at the very least T-rated, 'cause this stuff's pretty disturbing."

* * *

 **Which do you think is better: personality, or tits?**

* * *

"Personality and tits."

"Damn it, we're out!" Star and Jackie fume in unison.

* * *

 **If your crush on Jackie, which everybody knows by the way, doesn't end up with you and her together, do you have any crush b or something?**

* * *

"Well, I do have a crush b."

With that said, Star gives Jackie the porn book and goes to Marco, where they exchange dreamy looks for a while...and then Marco takes out a list and turns to the camera alongside Star, who smiles widely. "In fact, I got a whole list of them! Organized by the beautiful Star Butterfly here!"

Marco turns to the list and reads it out loud. "I got Hope, Jessica, maybe Brittney...my mom...Miss Skullnick...and Star's mom..."

The boy stops at the last one and turns to a nervous Star. "Hey, they need some love too!"

"...Anyhow, Jackie, it's your turn to answer questions!" Marco yells to the girl, who is too entranced by Star's porn to notice. After some waiting, Marco grabs the book, hits Jackie with it and points at the camera, "Jackie, it's your turn!"

"Sorry, Star's book is just that good!" she whimpers as she turns to the apparatus.

* * *

 **Jackie, do any of the girls feel jealous about your...quite frankly awesome body?**

* * *

"No, in fact, some actually consider me a freak because I'm sexy and still in my early teens! Some people are unbelievable."

* * *

 **Do you miss being flat-chested?**

* * *

"No, I love the mocking, relentless staring and back pains that my tits bring me," with that said, Jackie blinks and gets an idea, "Star, you know what to do!"

"Actually, I don't."

"Use your magic and make me flat-chested!"

"Oh, okay."

Star waves her wand and hits Jackie's chest, making the girl groan as it grows smaller until it's flat. "Ah, that's better, how long does the spell last, Star?"

"I don't know, there's the chance it might last an hour, a day...or maybe even a year."

Jackie looks shocked at the revelation, but then smiles and nonchalantly remarks, "Well, I end up winning anyway!

A couple seconds later, Jackie's chest turns back to its original size. "Fuck!"

* * *

 **In your opinion, if a potato copulated with someone or something considered sexy, what would be the resulting offspring?**

* * *

"Quite clearly, the offspring would be..." Jackie puts on sunglasses and says in a sultry tone, "a hot potato."

Marco and Star give the girl unsurprised looks while crickets are heard, and Jackie sighs, takes off the sunglasses and throws them away before turning to the boy, "Dang it, Marco, you deal with a tough crowd."

"Well, it is the internet."

* * *

 **Do you celebrate christmas or hanukkah?**

* * *

"Well, christmas duh! I think, maybe I have someone who's Jewish in my family, but as far as I know we celebrate christmas."

"Take what she says with a grain of salt," Marco states.

* * *

 **Marco says, "Anyway, thank you guys so much for watching!"**

 **"If you liked it-" Star adds.**

 **"Slam that favorite and follow button, in the face, LIKE A BOSSASS!" Jackie yells.**

 **"And gifts for everyone!"**

 **Star conjures up a ton of gifts, which then fall on top of her and her friends. They then say in unison, "And we'll see you...in the new year! Bye-bye!"**


End file.
